A Hellish Kind of Harmony
by anytimeanyplace1
Summary: When Discord's past life finally comes back to bite him, and so do two old lovers of his. A woman who lit up his world only to tear it apart and a man who made the sins of hell a reality to die for just to let him nearly die. You can vote for Discord's fate on a straw poll link on my account. DisRek vs DisLestia! Tirek vs Celestia who will win his heart!
1. Yes and No

**IMPORTANT GO TO PROFILE TO VOTE FOR DISCORD'S FATE**

Principal Celestia stood at the reception desk at the art museum. It was a warm spring day, the students were off on spring break and were working part time at their jobs. "I'd like to schedule a field trip. 30 young adults and three chaperones." The woman at the desk nodded, "Yes ma'am I'll prepared the papers for you to mail into us within the week or else you'll have to return here." Celestia felt her body groggily ache. She had a pounding headache and just wanted to leave. She looked at the girl, "If I fill them out here do I have to mail them?" The woman smiled, "Of course not ma'am!" She smiled, "Then I'll just fill them out here." The woman nodded and passed Celestia the packet of papers. She grabbed it and walked over to a bench and pulled a pen out of her hair. She moved her cool hands through her hair in an attempt to calm herself down. She sighed, she really needed some aspirin.

Meanwhile a dinky old school bus rattled down the street. It was a faded brownish color with a few rusty spots on the sides. The male teacher and the students happily sang the wheels on the bus. He laughed as did the small kids did. One little girl tugged on his sweater. "Are we almost there Mr. Discord?" He grinned and picked her up. She looked into his bright eyes and laughed. Yelling happily as he swooshed her through the air. "We're here silly!" He put her down. "Who wants to follow Mr. Discord into the museum?" All the small children waved their little arms. He grabbed a child's hand, and all the children linked arms, "Then let's go!" He looked at the bus driver and smiled with relief. "Thanks Big Macintosh!" He said loud enough so the children would repeat after him, and they did so. Big Macintosh smiled and tipped his hat, "Ahyep." Discord put on his long coat and zipped it up.

They all walked down the bus stairs and into the museum without incident. All the children looked up at their teacher. He had a gray complexion and a prosthetic arm. The other arm was slightly smaller but still stronger than the fake one. His hair was a very light tint of grey, it was nearly white and a darker grey grew beneath it. He wore a brown top and his long coat was also a light brown. He wore magenta plus size skinny jeans that fit loosely on him like regular jeans. He looked down at the kids, "Let's go to the big bad bins!" The kids laughed gleefully and they all threw their coats in a big yellow bin marked Mr. Discord. "All your parents know to pick up?" The kids spoke aloud, "At five o'clock." Discord smiled, he loved this. He loved all these kids and he would never do anything to ruin this. "Who wants to get some food?" The kids all nodded and a few called out yeah. Discord opened his arms up, "Then come with me!" A few kids hopped into his arms. He caught those few kids and rest latched onto his legs. Discord laughed and made a loud monster noise as he made his way down the museum halls.

God these kids were heavy. He limped down the halls and looked for a good place to get some food where they could all be comfortably. He looked into a MacRonalds, it had a small play place. He smiled, that could probably fit them all. He looked over at a woman with rainbow hair working on some papers. She looked so frustrated "Celestia?" The woman sat up straighter and looked around. He puckered his lips. Crap! She heard him. She looked over at him and they had made eye contact for a second. Discord made a loud pained noise "Uhhh! Nooo!" He said and dramatically fell on the ground. All the kids crawled up to Discord's face. "Mr. Discord!" They laughed and teased. He pretended to be shocked, "Look a play place!" All the kids looked inside and ran in laughing and cooing in excitement. Discord lie on the ground for a moment then he began to work to prop himself on a wall. He grabbed his knees and pushed up. He fixed his hair and looked over at the woman walking over to him.

Her heels clicked against the tiles. Discord looked at the woman, "Discord?" He looked at her and smiled, "Ah, hello Ms. Celestia." She looked at him and then inside the MacRonalds, "Who, who are those kids?" He looked inside, "Them? They're my kindergarten class." He waved at the kids and they all waved at him. He looked at Vinyl standing behind the counter. "One second Tia." Discord reached into his pocket and pulled out a Benjamin to flash at the clerk. Vinyl nodded, seeming pleased beneath those dark shades. She began taking orders from the kids. Celestia looked at Discord, "Wow." He blinked and looked at her, "What?" He asked and looked at her, "I just. I never thought that you'd go into education." Discord smiled, "Well, you had a big influence on me back then. I even beat my addiction." She smiled, "Discord, I'm so proud of you." He laughed, "Thanks it was a very rough time for me." Discord looked at her, implying it was her fault. "It was a very rough time to be alone." She didn't pick that up though, Celestia looked at him, "Well, hey, you look great!"

He laughed, "Really?" He grabbed his right arm and twisted, He pulled his arm out of his sleeve. "Well if you need a hand, I'm your guy." Celestia covered her mouth. Discord laughed aloud and hit his knee with the false extremity. She pointed at the arm, "That's just one of your magic tricks right." He smiled and tied his coat around his waist and rolled up his sleeve. "Nope! I gave everything I had to the drug." He laughed, "After you," he paused and looked at her. He had played this out over and over in his head.

All the different ways she would react to know this was her fault, he always hoped for the big dramatic brawl but she just looked at him with pity. He stopped his little scene and put his prosthetic arm back on and rolled back down his sleeve. "After you left I, I thought I was going to die. I decided to go out with a bang and I sold all I could to get more." He opened and closed his hand. "That was about the time I knew I was an addict. That's the first step to get out of it right?" She looked at him, "Discord, I had no idea. You've come so far." He smiled, "I wouldn't have gotten this far without one of your students." She tilted her head, "Who?" "The young Fluttershy. She and I have been very close ever since you sent her to do community service that 'doesn't involve creatures that you can adopt and own.'" Celestia laughed and they said simultaneously, "And no Fluttershy you can't work at the zoo."

The two laughed together, Discord smiled brightly, "Why don't you finish those field trip forms over some MacRonalds?" She looked at the papers in her hand, "You know what, I think I will." He reached into his pocket, "And here," He pulled some aspirin out of his pocket, "So you can stop having headache voice." She glared at him, "I do not!" He laughed and crouched his back. "Uh... Discord?" She punched him, "I don't sound like that!" The two walked into the MacRonalds. Discord went up to the counter to pay for all the kids as they all jumped at his legs. Celestia laughed at the sight. She always knew Discord could change she just never expected him to _actually_ do it. He was the same goofy Discord she had always known but this was the Discord she always dreamed he'd be. Celestia walked sat in a booth and began to work on the papers intently. She had a much better attitude about doing these papers.

After all the kids ate and took to the play place Discord sat with her. "For the lady a strawberry milk." He placed it in front of her and she looked at it. "And for the gentleman a chocolate!" She smiled and opened her milk. She took a sip from the small bendy straw and continued to work. He looked at her working intently, he rolled his eyes and looked at the bendy straw in his milk. He blew a bubble in his chocolate milk and then Celestia looked at him and sighed, "Really Discord?" He held up his hands, "You're right I'm sorry." He said and just drank his chocolate milk. Celestia looked at him and she smiled, Celestia then proceeded to blow a bubble in her strawberry milk. Discord looked at her and blew more bubbles in his chocolate milk. She continued to do so as well. The two glared at each other playfully as they blew bubbles against each other. Celestia stopped blowing bubbles looking at her froth of bubbles and laughed aloud.

Discord laughed along with her, "Celestia?" She looked at him happily, "What?" Discord grinned, "I think for just one day we should have chocolate milk rain from the skies! Out of cotton candy clouds!" Celestia laughed, "Yeah?" He nodded, "I know it probably wouldn't be healthy for the earth but think how happy people would be!" Celestia smiled, "You'd need someone to make sure that it didn't last forever." He smiled, "As long as I had one day me to make people laugh and happy and see them smile! Uh, then I could die happy!" Celestia laughed, "Is that why you teach at this level? So everything you do?" He nodded, "Light 'em up like Jack-o-lanterns." She grinned, "I think a few of them are coming for you."

Discord looked at a group of kids and got up, "Ready head out scamps?" The four smiled and nodded, "Yes Mr. Discord!" "You want us to round up all our classmates?" He smiled, "That would be great!" He said and jumped up. The kids did the same. "High, responsibility, fives?" They all gave him a high five and ran into the playroom. Discord looked at Celestia, "I gotta go but hey, if you wanna do this again call me!" He put a business card on the table. He looked at her and picked up his chocolate milk, "Time me!" She shook her head, "1, 2, 3" He chugged the milk quickly. He wiped his mouth and put the carton on the table as Celestia said, "6." She looked at him, "You sir are a chocolate milk machine!" He smiled, "And that's not even my record!" He said and held a little girl's hand. "Lock hands!" The kids did so and he grinned. He kissed Celestia's nose and walked out with all the kids.

Celestia looked at Discord and laughed as all the kids obediently followed him. She would definitely be calling his number. He walked through the museum. The kids looked at a few pieces of modern art and walked past a huge T-Rex! They all made it inside the stuffed animal section about Africa. Discord stood back and let the kids admire the exhibit. He saw a man in a dark grey hoodie come up behind him, "Discord?" The man asked. Discord turned around, "Oh. Hello, can I help you?" The man moved his hood back and looked at him with dark purple sunglasses. He had a maroon complexion a long tuft of white hair reaching his back and a small white beard. The hair on the sides of his head was jet black and his large gages hung low near his jaw. "I can help you if you need a filler." Discord looked at him with pure terror stretching across his face, "Tirek."

**Happy Holidays! I like reviews for Christmas! Gimme those and a happy New Year! Review. Favorite. Follow! please!**


	2. Precious Little Time

Tirek grinned. "Discordant Harmony, it's been far too long. What are we not good enough for you anymore?" Discord backed away from him, "Tirek, I-I know that we haven't seen each other in a-a long time b-but there is good reason for that you see." Discord put himself up against the wall accidentally. Crap. Tirek put his hand on the wall over Discord's head and Discord flinched, "I'm listening." Tirek wasn't much taller than Discord but he was much bigger. Discord looked up at his strong hand. He hid his eyes under shades in public. Spiked accessories and a spiked belt made him stand out in a crowd. He was wearing his dark grey hoodie in public to hide them. His complexion was maroon and his hair were two extremes of black and white. Discord looked up at the larger male with complete fear.

"You-you see." He said his words coming out shakily. Back when he was an addict Tirek was a well known dealer and crime lord. Many of his memories of people he met during that time were, hazy, to say the least but Tirek was not one of those people. Tirek was very... he came on strong to Discord the only difference was back then Tirek was his sadistic lover not his biggest fear. Discord was terrified of this man. Tirek let out a low chuckle and said, "You know Discord, I just saw this really bad movie about an ex-drug addict who met the ex-love of his life. They had a playful afternoon but the moment he left her he met his old lover." Tirek moved closer to Discord, "And his old lover told him, he was just as cute as he remembered and the rest became history."

Tirek bit Discord's ear lobe, he yelped out in pain as a scarlet blush filled his face. Why did it have to public. Tirek grinned, "Were your ears sensitive? I'm sorry." He licked the shell of Discord's ear making him shiver. "I didn't remember." Discord used his arm to try and push him away but Tirek grabbed it tightly, "Tirek. Get away from me now." Discord hissed. Tirek smiled, "Make me." Tirek put his head on Discord's neck and moved his free hand down and into his shirt. Discord gasped aloud and looked at the kids still distracted by the exhibit. If they saw this... Discord closed his eyes and turned his head away from the larger male. "Tirek, p-" Tirek looked up at Discord with a sadistic smirk, "P-P-P?" Discord looked at him, "Please, my kids."

He pleaded in embarrassment. Tirek grinned, "Ah yes." He looked at them, "What would happen if I took you with me then Discord? What would happen to them?" Discord looked at him wide eyed, "Tirek you can't." He smiled, "If you want to stay here you can beg for it." Discord looked at him and growled, "Please Tirek." Discord looked at the kids to push him to say it. "I'm begging you these kids need me." Tirek smiled and looked at the children. The children were going gaga over a lion. What did Discord see in these kids? It almost made Tirek angry, "Fine, but from now on." He looked Discord in the eye, "You call me Lord Tirek." He said and bit down forcefully on Discord's neck. "Ah!" Discord cried aloud and grabbed onto Tirek's back in effort to scratch him away from felt Discord's hands on his shoulders. However once felt much weaker than the other. It almost didn't feel like Discord.

He looked at Discord who was now holding onto his shoulders, Discord looked into his eyes breathing heavily. Tirek smirked at the beautiful look on his face, "Just like old times huh?" Discord's flush spread to his ears and he quickly looked away from him, "Y-Yes my lord." Tirek pushed him against the wall roughly making a smacking sound and he walked away. He flashed Discord one wink before pulling up his hood. Discord was frozen solid as he slid down the wall. He couldn't help but stare at the place where he stood. Tirek had such a powerful presence even now Discord could feel his heavy body against his. Tirek's large hands on his body. It gave him goose bumps. Discord touched his red hot ears and abruptly covered them.

One of the kids looked over at him, "Mr. Discord! There's a bench right there!" Discord was surrounded by all the kids laughing and raving about the animals, how cool it was and if they were real. None of them even picked up on what had just happened. He scooted towards the bench and pushed himself up with his good arm. "Kids, we should go to the bus." All the kids smiled, "Alright Mr. Discord." The kids held hands and he held a little girl's hand. Discord walked the kids out and looked at Big Macintosh sitting in the driver's seat. Discord led his kids all into the bus taking attendance as he did so. Discord smiled, they were all here. Bless. Discord climbed on the bus and sat behind Big Macintosh, "How was the trip Mr. Discord?" Discord smiled and looked at the kids, "Do you even need to ask." The kids were laughing and practically jumping off the walls. Big Macintosh grinned, "Nope." Big Mac started the bus and began to drive back to the school. Discord sunk into his chair and enjoyed a moment of sitting in peace. Maybe he could forget today happened. Suddenly, his back pocket vibrated.

**Discord's blush only really shows in his ears. How embarrassing! We've now met the second lover of choice but who could possibly be calling Discord? Reviews are most appreciated! **


	3. I Fall Apart

Discord sat up and pulled out his phone he had an incoming call from an unknown number. Discord tried to see if he remembered any of the digits but they evaded him. He picked up his cell, "Hello?" "Discord? Is this you?" He smiled when he heard a soothing feminine voice. "Yes, hey Tia." He could hear her sigh, "Eager to talk to me huh?" Celestia laughed on the other line. "Shut up you big prick!" Discord laughed, "Me? I didn't do anything!" "Listen Discord, I was wondering, I know we ended kind of... messy. To say the least, but can we try this thing again." Discord put one hand over the end of his phone. He bit his lips. Could he really do this again? He uncovered the end of his phone. "I'd like that Tia." He heard Celestia let out a sigh of relief, "Great! That's just amazing! Do you think we can meet up?" Discord looked at his phone like it was a person, "I'd like that. How about Friday we meet up at the cake bakery? Sugar Cube corner, you know where that is?" He paused for a moment hoping he said the right thing. "I can do Friday. Around 8?" Discord grabbed his chest, "Perfect." Celestia coughed awkwardly, "Great! That's great! See you there."

He nodded and smirked, "You're totally on hold with Luna right now aren't you?" Celestia laughed awkwardly into the phone, "What! No!" Discord laughed and mocked, "What! No~!" "Shut up I don't sound like that!" He laughed, "You so do!" "Bye Discordant JerkFace!" He smiled, "Goodbye Snotlestia." She laughed and so did he before he hung up. "Yep." Discord looked at Big Macintosh, "What?!" Big Mac glanced at him, "Nothin." Discord smiled, "Yeah well, she's giving me a second chance and I'm going to my best to make sure I don't mess it up." Big Mac nodded. Discord looked out the bus window at all the cars. He and the kids soon were singing road songs until they were back at the school. He saw all the kids off to their parents, and then got back on the bus. "Can you drop me off at the public gardens, I think I just missed the train." Big Mac smiled, "Yep."

He closed the bus doors and they drove away. Discord stood by the doors, he knew it was against regulation but he really wanted to see Fluttershy and girls today. He looked at his phone and saw he had a text from a blocked number. He looked at it and read it. _You replaced me with a bus driver? _Discord's spine stiffened, "You alright Mr. Discord?" Discord looked at Big Macintosh and "I-I'm fine." Discord looked outside the bus at the cars, "I hope." He scanned them all intently but he didn't see Tirek.

_I just saw this really bad movie._

Discord bit his bottom lip, was Tirek really following him? He spoke aloud, "Shiri, how do you find out the number behind a blocked text?" Big Mac glanced at him. "Searching. Searching." His phone chimed, "results found." Discord read the top result, go to the police and they'll track it. Discord scanned all the cars again and still didn't see him. Big Macintosh drove off the freeway and made his way into by the garden. Big Mac looked at Discord and saw distinct teeth marks on his neck. Big Macintosh stumbled on his words a bit when he said, "Tell AppleJack I said hey." Discord looked back at Big Macintosh "I-I will." Discord said aloud and waved Big Macintosh goodbye. Discord looked over at Fluttershy as she waved at him. He walked over to her, "Discord!" She ran over and hugged him tightly, "How was work?" Discord smiled and hugged her, he knew he couldn't tell her about Tirek but he could tell her about Celestia.

So, "My day was great! I can't wait to tell you and the girls everything." Fluttershy smiled, "We're all sitting over here." Fluttershy lead him through the beautiful brush. He loved hearing the birds sing around him. The two made it to the picnic. He saw all four of the girls sitting there too. AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy sat down and patted Discord next to her. Discord sat down, "Well Discord what is you couldn't wait to tell everyone. If you wanna share now." Discord looked at Fluttershy, "I don't know, it got a little crazy." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Will ya just tell us what went down when you were at work?" Discord, "Well as you may or may not know I used to date your Principal." Pinkie gasped, "I didn't know that!" He smiled, "Well Pinkie, let's just say it didn't end on good terms. We were at different places. Today I saw her at museum." Rarity clapped her delicate hands together. "How wonderful did you two talk." He nodded, "We did talk. She and I even had lunch together, afterwards I gave her my number. I kissed her goodbye and now we have a meeting scheduled."

AppleJack grinned, "That's great Discord! May I ask where the event is happening?" He pointed to Pinkie, "At Sugar Cube corner. I hope that's ok Pinkie." She gave him two big thumbs up. "Okie dokie lokie!" "Oh!" Discord snapped, "Big Mac said to say hey." She raised an eyebrow, "That brother of mine. Doesn't he know we live together?" Discord smiled, "He just cares about you." She nodded, "I know that but sometimes I think he cares a bit too much ya know." He nodded, "I can definitely understand that." Pinkie smiled and yelled out, "Let's chooooow doooown!" The six of them ate their picnic dinner and gossiped together about different things that happened during the day. Like how Pinkie's geometric balloons were in shipping, how AJ had joined the feminist squad and Rarity was going to add a new event onto her, Fluttershy, and Discord's usual at the spa. Rainbow Dash looked at Discord, she really didn't like Discord but she felt obligated to offer him a ride just like she would for any of her friends. "You know if you need one of us can probably drive you home." All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Fluttershy and I will be staying to plant a few flowers in the square." Fluttershy nodded, "Oh! Discord we should probably get going. I-If that's alright with you." He laughed, "Of course it is young Fluttershy!" The two stood up, "I hope you all have a good evening." Discord called out to the girls. They waved him and Fluttershy goodbye as they all went their own way. Discord looked down at the young beauty, "What do plan on planting in the square?" She grinned, "Oh! I was actually chosen to plant the tree! I know you'll be planting some zinnias." Discord crossed his arms, "They're beautiful after all." Discord's back pocket buzz, Discord stopped abruptly. Fluttershy stopped and looked at him, "What is it?" "Phone call!" He pulled out his phone and pressed answer. "Yellow?" "Or did you replace me with this underaged girl." Discord froze, "Discord what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked him, "Where are you?"

Discord whispered, "You obviously don't remember our relationship as well as I." Discord scanned all around, he could feel Tirek's presence pushing him down. "I am everywhere and nowhere." He could feel him, Tirek's warm hands on his body. Tirek whispered, "You're scaring that girl." She looked up at Discord and mouthed, _who is it_? Discord looked at her, "What do want me to do?" He asked shakily, "Address me when you speak to me." Discord's face flushed as he whispered, "My lord." Tirek's laughter could be heard on the other line. "Such a good boy. Listen Discord. You can fool around with whoever you like but you'll always belong to me." Discord looked around erratically. "Where are you?!" He yelled into the phone and heard the dial tone. Fluttershy looked at him, "Discord!"

She yelled still sounding fairly modest. Discord's phone dropped to the ground cracking the screen. "Are you okay?" She asked and picked up his phone. He sucked his lips into his mouth and shook his head. He grabbed onto her and hugged her tightly, "I'm terrified." Discord whimpered helplessly. Fluttershy looked at this man in shock. He had done a lot of unpredictable things in the time she knew him. For crying out loud, he helped to build an extension on the party cannon, but he had never once been sad, scared or even remotely upset. She looked now at Discord, helplessly shaking on her shoulder because he was scared of someone. Fluttershy patted his back softly, what could she do. "Discord what's wrong? You can tell me." Discord closed his eyes "N-No I can't." Fluttershy looked up at him, "Come on we'll talk in my car." Discord nodded sadly as the smaller female as she walked him over to a petite yellow car. Fluttershy opened one of the doors for Discord and he sat in the car. He pulled his knees up to his face and buried it there. What on earth was he doing? Tirek wasn't being his sadistic self he was scaring Discord. Tirek did many things Discord wasn't comfortable with but Tirek never purposely scared him.

Fluttershy sat in the driver's seat, "Discord, can you please tell me what's going on? Does this have anything to do with Celestia?" Discord took a deep breath, "No, well... kind of." He looked up from his knees, "I'm sorry Fluttershy. This is none of your business. I just need to cool off." Fluttershy looked at him, "Discord. You can tell me anything." He kept his gaze away from her, "Fluttershy. You are my best friend but I'm afraid this I cannot tell you. Give me a moment and I'll go back outside." Fluttershy looked at him. Fluttershy always accepted herself being insignifagant but this was crazy. "Alright Discord." She said and left the car. Discord took a deep breath and looked at his phone. He saw the phone number now in his phone. He began to call the number. He held the phone close to his ear. "Anything else you need Discord?" Discord closed his eyes, "I can trust this will be your number from now on?" Discord could almost feel Tirek's smile.

"Yes you can my pet." Discord closed his eyes tightly. "I'm going to have to go now. Business calls. I will speak with you again before tomorrow." Discord could hear his heart pound in his head. Discord nodded, "Yes my lord." He said quietly, Tirek cooed at Discord, "See you soon." Discord hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. That crack sort of made his phone appear more material. He kind of liked it better that way. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the rear view mirror. He opened the car door and looked at Fluttershy with a big smile. "So sorry you had to see that young Fluttershy. Let's get to the planting." Fluttershy looked at him, "Discord?" He grabbed her hand, "Let's go!" He said and pulled her along childishly. Her worry turned into a smile, it obviously was a topic he didn't want to cover and she had to respect that. "Ok Discord wait up." The two raced to the center of the public gardens. The ceremony was quick. There was a small ribbon cutting ceremony and soon everyone was allowed to pick their seeds.

He had brought his own zinnias and planted them into the soft soil. Fluttershy grinned as she held the tiny sapling and placed it within the earth. Discord happily clapped with the rest of Fluttershy's eco-club. Discord looked at his watch. "Fluttershy." He called, she looked over at the man. He pointed at his watch, "I've gotta catch the train!" Fluttershy's eyes widened slightly. "Ok! Goodbye Discord!" Many of the other kids turned to him, "Goodbye Discord." Discord smiled, he felt so loved. He waved and ran off, so needed.

**Pretty please Reviews! I like the feedback and see you next time!**


	4. Tears Gonna Fall

_We'd like to interrupt this fanfiction for a brief commercial message from the folks here at Truth or Challenge. _

_Hello Viewers one and all! I'm Maggie and the cast and I are preparing for the telethon. A 24 hour episode filled with the comedy and story you've been missing! We would enjoy if we've already received a lot of Truth's and Challenges! I hope receive more! So far we need about 15!_

_Now Truths and Challenges will be accepted into next week and I'd like you my readers to spread the word! Every person who submits Truth or Challenges to my PM's and tells me you sent them will give you more priority in the chapter. If this person also does not have either of those things they can email me at the email on my page_

* * *

><p><strong>M CHAPTER WARNING<strong>

* * *

><p>He made it to the train station around the same time as the rest of the rush. He looked as the train came flying into the station. Discord quickly got on and into his spot where he could get off and onto his block swiftly. He stood and held onto a bar on the ceiling. He looked out the window as they passed many trees. He took a deep breath, he couldn't wait to talk to Tia when he got home.<p>

Maybe she could help him forget about all the other crazy happenings of the day right? At the next stop were more people coming home from work. Tired faces that were low on energy. He let out a sympathetic smile for them, he loved his life and his job unlike some of these people. Then again, most of these people had someone waiting for them at home. All he had waiting for him was a tin of sugar cookies and a phone call. Suddenly, he felt a large hand on his rear.

His eyes shot opened no longer being able to simply look out the window. Maybe it was an accident but soon he felt the hand move about his bum exploring the area. Tirek. Was this what he meant I will speak with you again before tomorrow? He soon felt the hand slip into his loosely fitting jeans. Discord took a sip of cold air tensing up. Flesh touching flesh he became afraid. Those hands were touching him. Those hands that he feared would ever touch him again. He could loose control.

He didn't want to alert anyone, afraid of looking melodramatic but he didn't want this. He felt an index finger touch his hole teasingly. Discord's knees locked together and a scarlet flush covered his face. His hands clasping and unclasping. "S-stop." He whispered. He felt the single finger enter him quickly and he felt his eyes moisten as he gasped hands now covering up his front. He wasn't a virgin so it was no big shock but this, in public?! What was Tirek thinking? Testing his loyalty no doubt. He could feel Tirek's breath flirting with his sensitive ears. Discord himself began to pant from the pleasure. He didn't want this! He didn't like this! Tirek was scaring him, _purposely_ scaring him. Discord was incomplete shock at Tirek's brash movements.

Discord closed his eyes as he felt a second finger enter. The two fingers pumping eagerly. Discord bit his lip, his legs shaking as the third joined in. After a few moments Discord felt the fingers release him and the hand moving again to fondle his testicles. Discord moved his weight onto his toes, this was not good at all. His face was a ruby. It was hot in the train car but not that hot. Why would no one notice?! His stop was approaching.

He felt the hand leave his pants to his relief but two hands quickly were on the move to his front. Discord grabbed Tirek's hands and swiftly turned around to him, eyes shut tightly. "P-Please," He begged, "Lord Tirek, I don't want this." "Who's Tirek?" He heard a young masculine voice ask. Discord's eyes shot opened, these hands were an apricot color, not Tirek's dark red and didn't have his spiky accessories but a black suit.

The man grabbed his face, "You make a good pet to your lord hmm?" He froze entirely, he felt somewhat in control knowing it was Tirek but this man. This man was not his ex-lover. "Your master is one lucky bastard." He commented. Discord suddenly felt the strange man's hand enter the front of his pants. "No!" Discord said and grabbed the man's arm with his prosthetic arm. Lacking in strength the man continued with ease. "Stop it. Please." Discord begged tears falling from his face. _Tirek you're scaring me! _He screamed in his head. Tears rolled like rivulets as he grabbed him as tightly as he could. "Halt feminist squad!" He heard a woman say as she roughly grabbed the man's hand.

He was quickly pinned against the metal walls of the train by a buff man who chimed, "Yeah!" Discord looked up and saw many women in navy blue uniforms rush over to the pervert and take his ID. The women were wearing short skirts and black nylons. The train pinged for his stop. "Sir, are you alright?" He heard an all too familiar voice say. He looked up scarlet faced, covered in tears at his friend AppleJack. She looked at him wide eyed. "Discord?" As soon as the train doors opened he ran out in pure embarrassment. "Discord wait!" He heard her yell but he scrambled to get out of there. This couldn't be happening. _Tirek, please stop!_

**What did you think guys? Yes no? Oh well, please vote for Discord's fate on the straw poll! Reviews are appreciated. Favorite Subscribe and Review. I love you all! REVIEW **


End file.
